Prior art motorcycle mufflers often have a substantially circular cross section. The mufflers are usually mounted near the end of each exhaust pipe. Some motorcycle mufflers are mounted near the bottom of the motorcycle frame, beneath the engine and transmission assembly. It is known to provide a fairing or air scoop that is separate from the muffler in front of the muffler to direct a flow of air up toward the engine and transmission assembly.